Tanma
by ShadowRose18
Summary: It's Emma's birthday soon. What's Tancred going to get her, and how far is he going to go to get it done? mainly TancredEmma, with mild CharlieOlivia, BillyOC, GabrielOC, FidelioOC and LysanderLauren .::COMPLETE::.
1. Olivia Undercover

**ShadowRose18: **no one say anything. I'm in the middle of class xD

I got this idea when someone gave me a toy duck last year xD

So yeah…there's going to be a stuffed animal in this story :P and it'll only last about 5 short chapters, so not too long

Oh and everyone is about 2 or 3 years older, so Charlie etc. are 15

Anyway, enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Olivia Undercover**

Friday afternoon, everyone was heading towards the buses. It was also two weeks exactly from Emma's birthday.

'So can you? Please?' Tancred was asking.

Olivia sighed. 'Yeah, yeah, fine. But you need to give me a dollar,' she said before marching off towards her friend, Emma.

'Hey Em,' she said sitting down next to Emma and sighing.

Emma, a blonde-haired 15-year-old, smiled back at her friend.

'What's wrong, Liv?' she asked, grinning as Olivia closed her eyes and seemed to go to sleep.

'Hey Em, I know you like birds, but what's your favourite bird?' Olivia asked, day-dreaming.

Emma thought for a moment, before replying energetically, 'A Tollroc,' (A/N: Many thanks to Storms-Are-My-Nature for the correction)

Olivia rolled her eyes. 'Any _others_? You know, _normal_ birds,' she replied sarcastically.

Emma laughed. 'Um…probably…a duck, I guess,' she replied after a moment.

'Mmmm,' came Olivia's bored reply. But inside her mind the thought was completely contradicting the words.

'JACKPOT!' Olivia's thoughts screamed.

'Well, I need to go, Charlie's waiting for me,' she said, standing up, and brushing her skirt.

'How do I look?' she asked, striking a pose. Emma laughed.

'You always look great Liv,' she replied grinning. Olivia grinned back at her before flouncing toward Charlie, stopping part-way, running to Tancred, whispering something into his ear and then running back to Charlie.

A few months ago, Olivia and Charlie had finally admitted that they liked each other. It took them another month to officially say that they were dating though. Emma smiled. She and Tancred were already really good friends. She didn't want to wreck that friendship by telling him her feelings for him.

'Tollroc, then duck,' Olivia had whispered into Tancred's ear.

'Tollroc? How do I do that?' Tancred asked Lysander

'How do I know?' he replied, shrugging. 'Got a date with Lauren, I'll catch you later, Tanc,'

Tancred raised an eyebrow. Ever since Lysander had met Lauren, it seemed they had less and less time to spend together. Although, now, Tancred spent those other times with Emma. Sometimes Tancred wondered whether Lysander purposely went on a date with Lauren so that Tanc would get another chance to tell Em how he felt. Fat chance that would happen. He could barely hold a proper conversation with Emma with out running his hand through his hair a million times, embarrass himself a thousand times and blush a hundred times.

'Tancred?'

Tancred jumped. He whirled around to face the blonde-haired 15-year-old.

'Don't scare me, Em! Geez!' he cried, trying to hide his blush by scolding Emma. Her laughter filled his ears and he couldn't help but smile with her.

She looked around his shoulder to see Lysander walking towards the gate of Bloor's Academy.

'Another date with Lauren?' she asked. Tancred nodded and sighed.

Emma laughed again. 'Why are you so sad? Is spending time with me so bad?' she asked, laughing.

'I-it's not that. It's just that…Sander is out with Lauren so much, it's like I'm not his friend anymore,' replied Tancred, watching his friend walk out the gates.

Emma smiled. 'Why are you so depressed? I'm sure you're still Lysander's best friend, but he doesn't have to spend every waking minute with you, you know,' she replied, smiling, 'besides, you can always talk to me, right?'

Tancred grinned. 'Yeah, you're right,'

Since the new rule of seniors allowed to walk home, the two art students walked out the gates, chatting pleasantly to each other.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** (giggle) Can you guess what Tancred is going to do?

Well, here's the first chapter, so look forward to the next one soon :D

Hope you enjoyed that, and, as you always do (grin), please review! :D


	2. Tancred's Plan

**ShadowRose18:** I'M FREEEEE!! (Laughs)

I'm on holidays now, so hopefully the updates will come faster :D

So…. Yeah… anyway…. Here's where you find out what Tancred is planning to do! X3

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Tancred's Plan**

Tancred walked up the hill, thinking.

He entered his house and was greeted by his mother.

'Hello Tancred, dear,' she said, smiling at his wind-blown hair.

'Hey,' replied Tancred, dropping his bag. He sat down at the kitchen table and stretched his arms out along the entire width of it.

'Hey Mum…' began Tancred, but stopped. His mother smiled.

'Just say it, Tancred,' she replied smiling.

Tancred sighed, clearly embarrassed. 'Can you teach me to sew?' he said, his cheeks going slightly red.

Silence.

Tancred shot a glance at his mother. She was standing, motionless, but then her mouth grew into a grin.

'What's this?' she asked, 'Tancred is asking me to teach him how to _sew_?!' she laughed

Tancred sighed. 'I – I just want to give one of my f-friends a present, but I want to make it myself,' he blushed a deep red.

Tancred's mother laughed again. 'Oh sure,' she laughed.

Tancred started pouting, 'I knew I shouldn't have asked,' he murmured.

His mother smiled. 'Sure sure, I'll teach you, but there's one person I have to tell first,' she grinned.

Tancred raised an eyebrow, 'Who?' he asked.

'Your father of course,' she replied. A look of horror crossed Tancred's face.

'NO WAY!' he cried, some wind whipping in the house.

His mother frowned. 'Tancred, keep it in control,' she said, frowning more.

Tancred sighed and the winds died down. 'Yeah yeah,' he murmured.

'When do you want to start?' asked his mother, picking up a carrot to peel.

'Now,'

Tancred's mother almost cut her finger at that point.

'N-Now?' she stammered.

'I can wait till after dinner if it's more convenient,' replied Tancred, surprised.

'Oh…' his mother replied, and after a minute of silence, continued 'no, no. I can do it now. I was just surprised at your hurry. Come on then.'

She led Tancred up to a small room between his parents' bedroom and his father's study. Inside was a giant table, filled with magazines (the ones with celebrity gossip), cook books, knitting needles, crochet hooks and, last of all, sewing materials. There was one chair at the table.

'Bring another chair Tancred, dear,' said his mother sitting down in the one chair and opening a box labelled 'sewing'.

Tancred brought a chair from his father's study and sat down beside his mother.

'Now,' she said, 'what are you going to make?'

Tancred pondered for a minute. 'A Tollroc,' he said.

'What?' asked his mother, utterly lost.

'A Tollroc. I-It's a bird my friend made…' Tancred trailed off. _A very smart, cute friend_ he wanted to add.

His mother laughed. 'You can call them by their name you know,' she said smiling, 'I know all of their names.'

Tancred was silent.

After almost a minute of silence, Tancred opened his mouth reluctantly. 'Emma' he murmured, a blush appearing on his face, as he imagined her.

His mother smiled at him warmly. 'Well why didn't you say so?' she said, happily, pretending she hadn't noticed his blush, 'If you want to make something for Emma, then you just have to say,' she said, pinching his cheek.

'Ow, mum, lay off,' said Tancred, but kept his winds in control. His mother was the only person he knew, besides Emma, who could sew. His present for Em depended on his mother and her teaching him how to sew.

His mother laughed again. 'Now, do you know what it looks like?' she asked.

Tancred frowned, thinking.

'I _think_ it was like a big hawk…' he trailed off, thinking again.

His mother rolled her eyes, smiling.

'Tancred,' she said. He snapped out of his thoughts, 'why don't you just call her and ask her for a drawing of it or something?'

'Hmm,' replied Tancred, thinking, 'why didn't I think of that?'

With that thought, he stood up and descended the stairs to call Emma.

His mother smiled to herself.

'My little Tancred has grown up,' she said, imagining him as a child, 'he even has a crush of his own now,' she giggled. She wasn't completely blind then.

Meanwhile downstairs, Tancred was trying to calm himself.

'Stay calm, cool, sophisticated,' he murmured to himself. He took a deep breath and called Emma.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** (laughing)

To Tancred: Your mum is awesome!

Tancred's mum: why, thank you!

Tancred: (grumbling)

Anyway, now you know Tancred's plan! :D

So, wait for the next chapter, to know how his plan is coming along!


	3. Bandaids

**ShadowRose18:** Hi everyone, before you kill me, let me say that I was busy yesterday…that's why I didn't get time to write this chapter. Anyway, here it is, so…yeah…. Enjoy xD

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Band-aids**

_Sunday_

'OW!' cried Tancred for the fifth time. It wasn't even noon yet.

Tancred put his left index finger in his mouth, while his mother sighed and picked up the first-aid kit that she had kept handy next to her.

Tancred took the band-aid from her and wrapped the band-aid around his finger. They were about to continue when the doorbell rang.

Tancred jumped out of his seat and ran down the stairs to the door.

Opening it, he found Lysander with his eyebrows raised.

'Um, hey?' said Lysander. Tancred laughed in response.

'What _are_ you doing?' asked Lysander, 'I heard you from down here,'

Tancred smiled and, letting Lysander in, led him to the room which he had been spending most of his weekend at.

'Making Em's present,' replied Tancred as he opened the door. Lysander looked in to see Tancred's mother sitting at one of the two chairs, while sewing thread, a few needles and material lay all across the table.

Lysander laughed as he asked Tancred's mother, 'D-did he s-seriously ask you h-how to sew?'

Tancred's mother nodded, grinning, while Tancred smiled and shook his head.

'So how far are you?' asked Lysander, approaching the table. Now he could see some of the other things on the table. There was a drawing, Emma's obviously, of a giant bird, and a couple of little empty pouches.

Tancred grinned. 'I've finished the head, and I'm almost finished the beak,' he said proudly.

Lysander looked at Tancred in surprise. Then he turned to Tancred's mother.

'Did he really do all of it by himself?' he asked.

Tancred's mother nodded, but added, 'With a few pricks,'

When Lysander looked at her confused, Tancred held up his hands.

Lysander almost swore.

'CRUD!! Tanc!! What the _hell_ have you been doing?!' he cried, for Tancred's fingers, especially those on his left hand, were almost completely covered in band-aids.

Tancred shrugged. 'Just making Em's present,' he grinned, but his smile faded when Lysander looked at him.

'What?'

Lysander frowned. 'If I'm worried, how much do you think everyone else is going to be? Especially Em. You know how much she worries over everyone,' replied Lysander, glancing at Tancred's fingers.

Tancred shook his head. 'She wouldn't be worried about me. And even if she was, it would only be as a friend,' said Tancred sadly, looking at his bandaged fingers.

Lysander frowned. 'I wouldn't be so sure of that,' he muttered. Tancred looked up at him confused, but Lysander just shook his head. 'Don't worry,' he said.

Tancred just shrugged and sat down to continue making his present for Emma.

* * *

_Monday_

'Tancred!'

Tancred turned to see Charlie.

'Hey Charlie,' said Tancred, grinning and waving. BIG mistake.

'Huh?' Charlie was beside Tancred by now, 'What happened to your hands?'

'Oops,' said Tancred, and proceeded to tell Charlie what his plan was.

'Don't tell Em, alright?' said Tancred, as he finished. Charlie nodded solemnly and moved off to meet Olivia before heading toward the forbidding building for assembly.

'Hey Tanc,' said a friendly voice and Tancred turned to see Lysander grinning at him.

'Hey,' responded Tancred, flashing a grin.

'How're you hands?' he asked, looking down at his best friend's hands.

'Okay, I guess,' replied Tancred, inspecting them himself.

'I think there are a few more,' murmured Lysander, seriously. Tancred, silently and solemnly, nodded in agreement. After moment, the two looked at each other and broke into grins before laughing and heading into Bloors' Academy for another week of torture.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** this time, we're all going to say, 'Poor Tanc'. Lol xD

But to be fair, when you don't know how to sew, do you know how many times you prick your fingers? I know. I remember when I was like seven, and my mum taught me how to sew, I had at least three band-aids on me.

Anyway, I've found that boys are normally worse at sewing -.-; so yeah… the reason why Tanc had more xD

Anyway, the next chapter will be from Emma's point of view (POV) so yeah, and that'll be when she gets REALLY worried about Tancred :D

I mean come on, Tancred's hands are pretty much bandages (they're not really hands anymore xD), so she's going to be worried.

ANYWAY, please review! And I'll try really REALLY hard to get another chapter in before I go.


	4. Anxiety

**ShadowRose18: **okay… I'm on the plane…and to put it simply…I'm dead bored.

I brought a book (Charlie Bone 2 – The Time Twister) but I just finished it (sighs) and I still got another few hours left -.-;

Anyway, here's the next chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Anxiety**

Emma sitting in her English class when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in,' boomed Mr Litish (A/N: Literature and English mixed XD)

Tancred appeared at the door.

'Sorry Mr. Litish, but could I borrow one of the art books on the shelf?' Tancred pointed to a shelf at the back of the room. Most of the class glanced at the bookshelf that he was pointing to, but Emma gasped in shock as she saw his hands. His talented sculpting hands were covered in bandages.

What has he been doing?, Emma thought. She decided to ask him later.

Mr. Litish nodded and Tancred walked to the shelf, took a thick white book with paint splashes covering the front and hurried out the door, but as he passed Emma, he flashed a shy grin. Emma managed a small smile back, but was too shocked to give it much energy.

When morning break came she searched for Tancred in the gardens. She soon found him in a group with Charlie, Fidelio, Dannielle, Billy, Olivia, Gabriel, Lysander, Jamie and Emily (A/N: I can't keep it in! I'll just say that you meet Jamie and Emily later :D, well.. In JoM that is :D)

She ran up to them, but Lysander said something and they pulled out of their close huddle.

'H-Hey Em,' said Olivia, trying to grin, and, although she was an actor, she wasn't good at hiding the fact that they knew something.

'Hey,' replied Emma, smiling, 'what's up?'

'Um,' Fidelio was hiding the fact too. Actually, it seemed like they all knew.

'What's the news?' she asked. If all of they knew, then she wanted to know too. She was part of the group after all.

'Oh, um, nothing Em, don't worry,' said Tancred, smiling at her.

Emma felt so left out. 'I deserve to know too,' she muttered. While she stared at the grass all the others exchanged anxious glances.

'Em, we'll tell you soon, but for now, just trust us, okay?' said Charlie, trying to compromise.

Emma sighed. 'Fine, but I want to know one thing first,' she said, pouting a bit.

'Um, okay,' Lysander was hesitant.

'Why does Tancred have bandages for hands?' she asked, staring at the storm-bringer's hands.

'Um,' Tancred couldn't seem to find the words for it.

'His mum wanted him to make something for his aunt. She convinced him to make it himself, so he got pricked a couple of times by the needle,' Lysander was always reliable to think properly in a crisis.

'Oh gosh!' cried Emma, she glanced worriedly at Tancred, 'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yeah, just fine,' replied Tancred, blushing slightly and running a hand through his hair.

Emma frowned, really worried. 'You sure?'

Tancred grinned. 'Absolutely!' he replied, ruffling her hair.

'Hey!' she backed off and re-did her hair.

Emma sighed. 'Okay,' she said as the hunting horn blew, 'We have ceramics class now. Come on Danni,' she said and turned to leave.

'Alright,' Dannielle waved bye to everyone and smiled at Billy, who blushed.

'Awww,' Charlie teased, grinning, wrapping his arm around Billy's small shoulders.

'B-Be quiet!' muttered Billy and they moved off to music theory class.

* * *

_The next Monday – Emma's birthday party is on Saturday._

Emma entered the King's Room, for the two hours of homework, when she saw something that made her stop and drop her books.

Tancred and Lysander, the only ones there, looked up at her in surprise, but Emma only saw one thing.

The bandage around Tancred's forehead.

'Em?' Lysander had stood up by now and was walking towards the younger girl.

'What happened?' Emma managed to gasp, after to standing and gaping for almost a minute.

'Huh?' Tancred was confused, completely unaware of the bandage on his head.

'Y-Your head!' cried Emma.

'Oh,' Tancred ran his fingers through his hair and tried to think of an excuse.

'A-And your hands! They're still bandaged!' she gushed.

Lysander had picked up her books by now. Placing them beside Tancred's books (Lysander's idea of another chance), he slowly steered the gaping Emma towards a chair.  
Emma sank into the chair and rested her forehead on her hand.

Lysander sighed. He'd have to think of another excuse for Tancred.

'Tancred's mum wanted him to go get some groceries and on the way back he tripped over _something_ and hit his head. He broke all the eggs too,' Lysander added.

'The stones were uneven,' muttered Tancred. He glanced at Emma and was sure that his heart just got pierced like a needle bursting a balloon.

Her eyes had such fear and anxiety, he was worried that they would never shine with happiness again.

She stood up, as the other children of the Red King entered. Charlie, Gabriel, Jamie, Dannielle and Billy glanced anxiously at the two friends.

'Are you – Does it still hurt?' Emma asked, reaching to touch the bandage gingerly. Tancred grabbed her wrist before she could touch it though. Emma's eyes searched worriedly for any signs of pain, but Tancred's face was blank.

'Sometimes,' he murmured.

'Torrson! Tolly! Get to work!' Manfred barked, ruining the moment.

'I'm okay,' Tancred muttered, then he let go of Emma's hand and took his seat at the table.

Emma stood still for a minute, not moving.

'Tolly! Do you _want_ a detention?' Manfred ordered. Emma wiped her eyes with her sleeve, shook her head and took her seat at the table, next to Tancred. The two hours of homework never seemed so long after that.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** Well, this was a longer chapter xD

And yay! I have BillyDanni and I introduced Jamie and Emily :D (Even though I shouldn't have)

Okay, the only reason I let Jamie and Emily come through is because in this one, it doesn't reveal much about them, only that Jamie is endowed and Emily isn't, where as if I introduced them in Mistaken Sacrifice, it would have introduced their characters and who they were related to, and possibly even talk about their past.

So! How was that? Oh, and when Tancred got the bandage on his head it was when he was getting material for Em's present, on the way back he tripped over some material that was dragging along the ground and he hit his head xD

So anyway, here's the fourth chapter. The next chapter will be just before Em's birthday and then her party :D And please review! :D


	5. Birthday Girl

**ShadowRose18: **No one kill me!!! (hides)

I FINALLY finished the chapters on JoM (which took MUCH longer than I thought it would)

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – Birthday Girl

'Are you going to be able to finish it?'

Lysander and Tancred, walking side by side, were on their way home from their week at Bloor's Academy.

'What time is Em's party tomorrow?'

'Noon.'

Tancred pondered for a moment.

'If I work all night, I should be able to,' he replied.

'I can help' Lysander offered.

'Nah, I want to do this by myself,' Tancred replied, giving a tired smile.

Lysander smiled in return. 'I know what you mean,' his best friend replied.

They had reached Sage House by now.

'Well, see you later, Tanc. I'll come over at 11:45 to pick you up.' Lysander called as he opened the gate.

Tancred waved before running up the uneven stone road to Thunder House.

Putting his bag in his room, he found his mother in the 'sewing room', as he called it.

'Hey Mum. You ready for some serious sewing?' he asked, grinning at her.

She smiled in return. 'Always.'

* * *

Mrs. Torsson woke up again after two in the morning to find the light in the sewing room still on.

Wearily opening the door, she glanced inside.

Tancred was still working.

'Tancred, dear, you don't have to work so hard. Emma will understand if you can't finish it,' she said, stifling a yawn.

'Just go to sleep, Mum. I'll be fine. I HAVE to finish this. It's important,' he said, his eyes remaining on his work.

Mrs. Torsson sighed.

'Don't stay up too late,' she said, closing the door behind her.

Climbing back into bed with her snoring husband, Mrs. Torsson, smiled again to herself.

'I think I know why it's so important,' she whispered to herself.

Still smiling, she turned over and went back to sleep.

_

* * *

_

DING DONG!

Mrs. Torsson opened the door and was greeted by Lysander's face.

'Morning!' he said, cheerily. Dressed in jeans, a cream coloured T-shirt and a gray jacket, he was 10 minutes early.

'Tancred is still finishing up. I don't think he's even changed out of his uniform yet!' Mrs. Torsson exclaimed, sighing.

'I'll go see him,' Lysander said, while his father, Judge Sage, entered the kitchen.

'Tea or coffee?' Mrs. Torsson asked.

'Just water, thanks,' Judge Sage replied.

Mrs. Torsson smiled.

'Children grow up too fast,' she said.

'Indeed,' Judge Sage answered.

* * *

'Tancred?' Lysander opened the door of the sewing room to see Tancred, still in his uniform and cape, asleep on the desk, while an almost finished Tollroc lay on the desk beside him.

Lysander, sighing and then grinning, shook his best friend awake.

'We're going to be late if you don't get changed soon,' he said.

Tancred rubbed his eyes for a moment before nodding.

Taking a three minute shower and changing into a pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue shirt, Tancred rushed back into the sewing room, stuffed the Tollroc and sewed it up.

'It looks a little off,' Tancred murmured, looking at it.

'It's fine! Come one! We're going to be late! We still have to pick up Lauren!' cried Lysander, dragging Tancred away.

'Alright alright!' Tancred hurriedly put the Tollroc in a box and then into a pale green paper bag.

The two friends, raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

'Tancred, dear, don't run down the stairs,' his mother scolded.

'Yes, yes, okay! Let's go!' Tancred said, grabbing a white hooded jacket from a kitchen chair and brushing his wet blonde hair.

Judge Sage swept out of the house, after thanking Mrs. Torsson of course, and walked quickly to the black car waiting outside the Thunder House.

Lysander hurried after him, while Tancred followed, hopping on one foot as he tried to put on his runners.

* * *

In the car, on the way to Lauren's, Lysander turned to Tancred, his face serious.

'Tancred. You like Em, right?' his tone was solemn.

Tancred, surprised, nodded, blushing slightly.

'Then…Then you ought to know,' Lysander, hesitated.

'What are you talking about, Sander?' Tancred asked, laughing awkwardly.

'Em…likes you back. She liked you even before you dated Tracy,' Lysander said, seriously.

Tancred, mouth open, stared at his best friend.

'Th-That…She's liked me for that long? She even LIKES me back?' Tancred couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Lysander nodded as they pulled up outside Lauren's house.

'And you're the only one who can give her the birthday present she really wants,' Lysander added, getting out of the car to fetch Lauren.

The remaining car trip to Indeglew's Bookshop was spent silent.

* * *

The bell tinkled as the door to Indeglew's Bookshop opened.

'Oh! Boys, you're here! And Lauren too, of course. Everyone else is upstairs in Emma's room, while I'm setting up the food. It'll be ready in a few minutes,' Miss Julia Indeglew's cheery face greeted them.

Nodding, Tancred, Lysander and Lauren entered the bookshop and passed by Mr. Paton Yewbeam, sitting in a chair, reading by the candlelight, in the sitting room.

'Good…Afternoon I believe it is, Tancred, Lysander, Lauren,' Mr. Yewbeam said, not looking up from his book.

'Good afternoon,' the three responded. They then climbed to the loudest room in the bookshop.

'Come on! It'll be fun!' Olivia's voice could be heard from behind the closed door.

'No way! That's a stupid game!' Charlie's voice contradicted her.

The three older children grinned at each other before knocking loudly on Emma's door.

Shuffling was heard before a crowd of voices called: 'Come in!'

A sea of faces, Charlie, Ben, Fidelio, Gabriel, Billy, Dannielle, Jamie, Emily, Emma, Olivia and Naren, grinned at them.

'Finally!'

'Took you long enough!'

Lysander, smiling, took Lauren by the hand and found a spot against the wall and sat there. Tancred, meanwhile, awkwardly took a spot in a corner of the room, next to Charlie and Gabriel.

'So? What are we going to do?' Emma asked, looking beautiful (especially to Tancred) in a pale yellow, square collared, short sleeved dress with black leggings underneath. She wore petite black shoes with small bows on the end, while her hair was out, her blonde locks falling down her shoulders.

'Since we can't play any GAMES,' Olivia cast an annoyed glare at Charlie, who scowled back, 'let's just give out the presents.'

'Don't you usually do that after the cake?' Dannielle asked in a quiet voice. She was wearing a lilac singlet top, with a grey jacket, knee-length black skirt and black leggings. She was sitting cross-legged, next to Billy Raven, her best friend and crush, who nodded in agreement.

'Well, the cake isn't ready, and we're bored. So, Em, here!' Olivia answered swiftly and then threw her present at Emma.

'Ah!' Emma gasped in shock as she caught the bright pink tissue paper present. A few more presents came flying her way, but some sensible people (Billy, Dannielle, Jamie, Gabriel, Lysander and Lauren) passed theirs calmly to her.

Tancred, though, kept his present; planning ahead.

Emma giggled and began to carefully open the first present.

'Oh come on, Em! Don't be so careful!' Charlie yelled out and Olivia, for once, yelled her agreement.

Laughing, Emma tore at the paper and found books, pens, pencils, bird feathers, bookmarks and even a book light (from Dannielle).

'Thanks everyone!' Emma said, smiling broadly, just as Miss Indeglew called everyone for the food.

Everyone stood up, murmuring about the delicious food.

Tancred stood up, but didn't walk out the door. Catching Lysander's eye, he nodded solemnly.

Lysander gave him an encouraging smile and ushered everyone out the door.

Emma, meanwhile, was trying to clean up the torn up wrapping paper and presents.

She began to follow Lysander, who was last, out the door, but Tancred grabbed her arm.

'Eh?' she turned to him.

'Can…Can I talk to you for a minute?' he asked, clutching his present, in his other hand, tightly.

She smiled nervously and nodded.

Facing his love, Tancred ran a hand through his hair.

It was time.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **CLIFFY!!!! Haha, but you won't have to wait long, because I'm already typing up the next chapter.

Yes, Tancred is going to confess, and then we'll have major TancredEmma fluff :D

After all, "Fluff is good for the soul" – Unknown XD

A lot of fanfiction writers put that, but I don't know who actually first wrote it XD

Anyway, here you go!

And there will be other pairings in the next chapter too! :D


	6. The Most Desired Present

**ShadowRose18:** continuing on!

By the way, there's going to be 8 chapters. Hopefully I'll get around to finishing this tonight (it might end up being the morning, but oh well)

Enjoy! :D

P.S. I have never been kissed yet (kinda pitiful), so I apologize for however many mistakes I've got in the proper scene.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – The Most Desired Present

Tancred could feel his heart beating faster and faster the more he stared at Emma's calm, gentle face.

He bit his lip and, awkwardly, handed his present to Emma. Having not noticing it missing beforehand, she was surprised.

'Why didn't you give it earlier?' she laughed, taking the present. 'Can I open it?' she asked. Tancred nodded, trying not to blush too much.

Pulling the box out of the bag, she opened it and gasped at its contents.

She pulled it out delicately, like it was worth a million dollars. An exact replica of her, when she transformed into a Tollroc, looked back at her in a plush toy form.

'It's beautiful,' she breathed, holding it close to her chest, her face blushing, and her eyes on the floor. Her heart was so full of happiness, she was afraid that it might burst.

'Not as beautiful as you,' Tancred murmured.

Surprised, Emma looked up at the older boy, just as he leaned in, brushing away her hair, and kissing her on the lips.

His lips were gentle, slightly hesitant, holding back something, but she didn't care. Tancred was kissing her!

One hand was holding the back of her head, gently, keeping their lips together, and the other was against her back, pulling her body closer to his.

Happiness overtook everything and Emma almost lost track of where she was.

'I'm in Heaven' her mind finally decided, and she smiled in their kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, EVERYONE was watching the scene downstairs through a camera left in a book, left inside Emma's room. No one felt guilty. They all just wanted to know.

Miss Indeglew had tears in her eyes as she watched her niece finally finding true love, while Mr Yewbeam had a small smile and his hand on Miss Indeglew's shoulder.

Small cheers, so that the two wouldn't know about their spying, was made.

Olivia, ecstatic, actually kissed Charlie, only for a second, then returned her gaze to the laptop screen. It took her a minute to realise what she had just done and she slowly turned to face a red-faced Charlie.

Lysander, meanwhile, couldn't stop grinning and Lauren clasped her hands together, while tears of happiness, threatened to fall.

Dannielle, delighted, hugged Billy around the neck, her bell-like laughter filling the room.

Jamie and Gabriel couldn't stop laughing and grinning.

Emily, overjoyed, covered her mouth with her hand and then put her head on Fidelio's shoulder and cried tears of joy.

Ben grabbed a very surprised Runner Bean around the neck and hugged him until the poor dog seemed to be strangled.

Naren clapped her hands, her eyes brimming with tears.

'Come on, guys,' Lysander said, as Emma and Tancred pulled apart, 'let's give them a little bit of privacy.' He closed the laptop lid.

'Food calls,' Lauren added, still smiling and ushering everyone towards the food table.

* * *

They broke apart, both relieved that the other didn't pull back. Emma took one hand off her Tollroc to wrap her arm around Tancred's neck as they kissed again, this time more forceful and passionate.

When they finally broke apart, they hugged each other, satisfied to hear the other breathing.

'The others are waiting,' she murmured after a while.

'Let's name him…or her, first,' Tancred said, not moving. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and she was instantly comforted by his presence.

Emma thought for a moment.

'His name is Tanma.' She said finally.

Tancred let go and looked at her in the face, his own full of surprise.

'Tanma? Where'd you get that from?' he asked. She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

'From our names. Tan from Tancred and ma from Emma,' she replied, holding the Tollroc closer to her chest.

'Wow, never thought of that,' Tancred replied honestly, running a hand through his hair.

Emma giggled and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to go red.

'Let's go downstairs,' she said, taking him by the hand and leaving her room.

But the memories would never disappear.

* * *

**ShadowRose18: **This was a lot shorter, but, I mean, come on! There's so much fluff, it makes up for everything.

I'm REALLY trying to finish Tanma, so I'm going onto the next chapter, but I might be kicked off the computer before I can do the last chapter, but have no fear! If that happens, I'll be doing it tomorrow morning :D

Please review!


	7. Cakes and Kisses

**ShadowRose18:** Gah, last night, at 11:30 ish, my mum was about to come downstairs and drag me off the chair, because she'd told me to go to bed an hour ago XD

So, I had to go upstairs, but I'm still trying to finish Tanma! I swear!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Cakes and Kisses

When Emma and Tancred descended the stairs, their hands entwined, no one asked any questions, but Lysander gave Tancred a sly grin and Olivia gave Emma the thumbs up.

'Come on, now! There's a cake to be eaten!' Miss Indeglew called.

Emma, along with Tancred, was pushed to the table which a grand ice-cream cake was waiting for her, with sixteen candles just itching to be blown out by the birthday girl.

Mr Yewbeam blew out all the surrounding candles and then 'Happy Birthday' was sung, to a very content Emma.

'Make a wish!' Emily said from beside Emma. Emma smiled, closed her eyes, made her wish and blew out all the candles in one breath (though she suspected Tancred accidently blew out one of them).

Everyone applauded and then helped to give out the cake.

Sitting on the couch, beside Tancred, Emma ate her piece of cake, grinning the whole time.

'What's making you so happy?' Tancred asked; his arm around her shoulder.

She beamed at him. 'My wish has already come true,' she whispered, still smiling.

* * *

'Bye! Thanks for coming!' Emma called, waving goodbye to Charlie and Ben from the door of Indeglew's Bookshop.

Lysander, Lauren, Tancred, Fidelio and Emily were the only ones who remained.

'Come on Tanc, let's go,' said Lysander, but Tancred, lying on the couch, didn't move.

'Tancred?' Emma asked, walking towards her new boyfriend.

His deep breathing indicated that he was asleep. Emma and Emily giggled while Lysander sighed.

'He was up late last night, finishing your present,' Lysander said, chuckling slightly.

Emma instantly grew worried. 'He didn't have to…' she murmured.

'But he did. I'll get Mr. Torsson to come for him in an hour,' Lysander said, taking Lauren by the hand and out the door into his father's black car.

There was a minute of silence before Fidelio's mother arrived.

'Fidelio?' Chloe Gunn sang from the door.

'Coming!' Fidelio called back. He and Emily, hand in hand, walked out of the sitting room.

'Ready?' his mother sang. Emily smiled.

'Yup,' he replied. He turned to Emily.

'See you later, Em,' he said, kissing her on the cheek, causing her to blush a deep red.

He climbed into the back seat with his sister, Mimi. As they drove away, he looked back and saw Emily waving from the footpath outside Indeglew's Bookshop. He couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

Emma, kneeling beside the couch, was staring at Tancred's sleeping face. She could see the dark lines under his eyes. Slightly upset, she gently touched them. Tancred jumped up.

'What the - ?' Tancred said, sitting up, and then he saw Emma's startled face.

'Oh, oops. Sorry, Em' he murmured. She didn't smile, still worried. Tancred noticed.

'What wrong?' he asked, touching her cheek.

'Why'd you got to so much trouble?' she asked, tears starting to fall.

'Em…please don't cry,' Tancred whispered, his heart burning.

'But -!' More tears. Tancred grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

'Please stop crying. It hurts,' Tancred whispered into her ear. Emma, trying to stifle her tears, nodded.

Emily watched silently from the door. Her mouth formed a small smile, then she slowly and silently backed out of the sitting room and into the bookshop.

Miss Indeglew and Mr Yewbeam were studying an ancient looking book on the counter. Emily walked over to them.

'Emily?' Miss Indeglew was curious. 'Why don't you go to bed?' she asked.

Emily smiled in return. Resting her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table she replied:

'Emma and Tancred are in their own world.'

The bookshop was then filled with laughter.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** no, it's not finished, but the next chapter can sort of be counted as an epilogue or something similar.

Anyway, here's the chappie! Tell me what you think! Yes, I like FidelioEmily :D

Um…Review? XD


	8. Epilogue Lost and Found

**ShadowRose18:** I'M SORRY!!! My family was going out for the day and they dragged me along too. I thought it was only going to be an hour or so, but it ended up being pretty much the whole day! Gah….

Anyway, Tancred and Em are now in their mid-twenties (like Sweet Tooth. This could be a prequel to Sweet Tooth I guess XD)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Epilogue – Lost and Found

'Em! Where do I put this?' Tancred called from one of the rooms.

'In the kitchen,' Emma replied, on her knees, searching for her checklist in one of the many cardboard boxes on the floor.

Bare white walls surrounded them. A few days ago, all the furniture had been moved into the apartment that the two were going to share. Now, in the afternoon light, they were trying to organise all their belongings, in boxes, into the apartment.

Emma, wearing old jeans and a red shirt, straightened up, her head out of the box, and wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans. Giving a long sigh, she bent over the box again.

Tancred, in navy blue tracksuit pants and a black shirt, was carrying two boxes in his arms and was trying to make his way across their living-room-to-be.

Mid-way, just before passing Emma, his left foot hit the corner of another box, causing Tancred to lose his balance and to fall, with the two boxes, to the ground.

'Tancred?!' Emma's panicked voice, and hands, found Tancred's head in a box of, thankfully, clothes. Not so luckily, the other box, full of books and other things, spilled all over the floor and Tancred's hands landed on some corners, causing a few cuts.

Emma, thoroughly worried, hurriedly searched another box for the first aid kit, which she eventually found at the bottom of the box.

Tancred, meanwhile, had moved himself so that he was sitting behind the white couch, leaning against the back of it.

Emma returned with the first aid kit and gentle put band-aids on his cuts, while Tancred watched her. When she was done, she went over and picked up the books and other things and one by one, put them into the box.

Mid-way she stopped and laughed. Turning, she held up something for Tancred to see.

Tanma.

* * *

'You still have that thing?' Tancred cringed at the mere sight of the slightly deformed Tollroc he made when he was sixteen.

'Why wouldn't I?' Emma replied, sitting herself beside Tancred. She stretched out her legs and leaned her head on his shoulder.

'Why would you?' Tancred asked.

'Because…you put a lot of effort into it AND it was given to me when…when we started going out…' Emma trailed off, blushing a deep shade of red.

Tancred sighed. 'If you say so…' he murmured.

Emma giggled. Then her eyes caught sight of his hands again. They were like the time when he had tried to make Tanma.

'Do they hurt this time?'

'Mmm. A little,' Tancred replied, staring at the blank wall ahead of him.

Picking up his hand, covered in several band-aids, she gently kissed it. Tancred, surprised, didn't speak.

'Em…' she looked up at him.

'It hurts too…' he said, pointing to his lips.

Emma smiled.

'Close your eyes,' she whispered. He obeyed.

She leaned in…but a material beak pecked him first.

'What the - ?' Tancred cried, spitting out the fuzz that had been left in his mouth.

Emma was laughing so hard she couldn't speak, while Tancred shot her an annoyed glare.

'Em…' he growled. Emma, controlling her fits of laughter, lifted Tanma up to his face.

'Another one?' she asked, grinning like a small child.

'No!' Tancred cried, backing away while wind whipped around them. Emma smiled.

'Okay okay,' she smiled and this time, Tanma didn't kiss Tancred, Emma did.

When they broke apart, Emma lay contently in Tancred's arms.

After some time, she lifted her arm. Tancred, thinking that they were going to kiss again, leaned in, but he had been fooled again. Tanma's material beak was against his lips, and Emma's laughter could be heard from outside the apartment.

**

* * *

**

**ShadowRose18: **(laughing)

GO EM!!!

Em: (grinning)

Tancred: (grumbling)

Yeah, just wanted a bit of comedy, but cute comedy too, so Tanma kissing Tancred was kinda funny XD

Anyway, it's now almost midnight and my mum is threatening to ban me from my computer (NOOOOOO!!!) so… I'd better go to bed before I'm banned (hurries).

Please review!!!


End file.
